


Too Hot

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [31]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alone together in a shuttlecraft, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Dialogue only. Set duringTNGS7 ep19Genesis. During Picard and Data’s mission to shoot down the rogue torpedo a computer malfunction causes temperature in the shuttlecraft to rise. A situation shamelessly contrived to bring about a first kiss.





	Too Hot

“Computer, reduce cabin temperature to 22 Celsius.”

_Cabin temperature is 22 Celsius._

“It is _not_ , dammit.”

“I am reading a malfunction in the temperature sensors and climatic regulators, Sir. My in-built thermometer is registering an air temperature of 43.2 Celsius. Running diagnostics.”

“Urrrrrgh.”

“You are sweating, Sir.”

“I am aware of that Mr Data.”

“I will replicate some ice. If you were to remove your clothing—“

“ _No!_ ”

“We are alone in a shuttlecraft.”

“And we are on duty.”

“Computer, this is hot water, not ice. Sir, it appears the malfunction is affecting the replicator. Given the circumstances, it would be unreasonable to expect you to conform to _Starfleet_ uniform regulations. You risk dehydration and heatstroke. I have calculated that if I were to reduce my surface temperature to two degrees Celsius and we positioned ourselves to maximise the contact between our bodies, it would reduce your risk of heatstroke by 27 percent.”

“Very well, but I’m keeping my underwear on. If I die of heat exhaustion I want to do it with at least a small shred of dignity intact.”

“I will also remove my clothing for maximum efficiency. As we are currently flying on autopilot, may I suggest we assume the position known as ‘spooning’? Hot air rises, therefore lying on the floor would place us in the coolest area of the shuttle. I will undertake the role of the ‘big spoon’.”

“Oh, um... okay.”

——

“Captain? Are you comfortable?”

“Mmm, yes you feel rather nice actually. Refreshing. Has it got hotter?”

“Since you fell asleep the temperature has risen to 49.6 degrees Celsius.”

“This heat is making me lethargic. You are lovely and cool though, Mr Data. Thank you.”

——

“Captain, please drink this.”

“Urgh. It’s warm.”

“I am sorry, but it is important you remain hydrated.”

——

“I do hope I am not being indelicate, Sir, but I cannot help noticing that every time I use my body to cool you, you show signs of sexual arousal. I am curious: is this merely a physiological response, or are you attracted to me?”

“I—ah—I was _really_ hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

“I apologise.”

——

“Data, why are you stroking my shoulder?”

“You did not answer my question earlier, so I am attempting to deduce the answer from your responses to physical stimulus.”

“Alright. I can see you’re not going to give up until we talk about this. Computer, water.”

_Specify temperature._

“Hot. Cold. Whatever. 100 Celsius if you like. It’s not like it’ll make any difference. Aha, it’s actually tepid. Not bad. You know Data, maybe we need to ask the computer to... Computer, increase cabin temperature to 50 degrees Celsius.”

_Increasing cabin temperature._

“The air temperature is dropping. You appear to have found a solution. Now, if we may return to our previous topic of conversation, Sir?”

“Okay. Sit down.”

“Sir?”

“Nothing gets past you does it Data?”

“When it comes to human behaviour, I have become an astute observer.”

“You will have noticed then... ah, this _is_ awkward... I’ve become fond of you over the years, Data.”

“It appears there is more you wish to say, but you hesitate.”

“Okay, and I do sometimes catch myself wondering what it might be like to... um...”

“To what, Sir?”

“Ah, you’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

“Say what, Sir?”

“Data, I find you attractive. There, I said it.”

“I suspected as much. Would you like to act on your attraction to me, Sir?”

“Are you offering? I didn’t ever think you would be—“

“I am offering.”

“What, now?”

“We are alone with little chance of interruption and the shuttlecraft does not require manual piloting until we reach the asteroid field in approximately 16 hours’ time.”

“I, er...”

“You appear to be flustered, Sir.”

“Yes. This is not what I anticipated at all.”

“The air temperature has reached 25 Celsius, human comfort temperature. Perhaps if we were to get dressed again it would lessen your feelings of discomfort, Sir?”

“You know, it feels like we’ve kind of surpassed the need for social norms now. Just... would you mind if I—um—kissed you, Mr Data?”

“I would find the sensory input intriguing, Sir.”

“Is that a _yes_ or a—? Mmm okay, that was definitely a _yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> October OTP Challenge Day 30: “Doing something hot”.


End file.
